What Was Meant to be Will Be
by Alison May
Summary: Boone discovers that Liam is alive and goes to Renee for answers.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is set in the last season somewhere after that last Boone episode but before the Series Finale.  
  
Part One  
  
"Boone? Irving and I are here. And you'll never guess what the reading say about one of the Stasis Pods." William Boone leaned forward in his chair to get a better look at the Global Screen across the small room that served as an office of sorts. It was dark on Laura Jennings' end of the Global but he could still see the excitement on her face. "What did you find? Are their Ativus inside?" Boone asked curiously. "There are five Ativus life signs.. And one human one." Jennings responded. "What is a human doing in a stasis pod?" Boone wondered. "I know this sounds impossible," Jennings paused not quite sure how to continue, "But the readings say it's Liam Kincaid, the Companion Protector"  
  
Boone paused "What? Wait a minute; Liam Kincaid was a Companion Protector?" Before Jennings could answer Boone heard a scream and the Global went dead.  
  
Boone hurried the six blocks that separated his downtown apartment from the abandoned warehouse the European Resistance had adopted to store their only remaining Taelon Shuttle in. He had only been working with Laura Jennings and Ken Irving for a few months but trusted them implicitly along with the few remaining Taelon Resistance members that had stuck around long enough to help deal with the new Ativus threat. Jennings and Irving had gone to investigate a possible Ativus stasis pod. Boone had only stayed behind at their insistence that he had endured a long week. He would have gladly gone but they had persuaded him that they would be fine with out them. At his fast jog, Boone reached the shuttle in less than five minutes. Boone uncloaked the shuttle and stepped inside, feeling slightly guilty that he was so glad to be in a shuttle when his friends could be in trouble. Boone entered the coordinates and smiled wirily to him self, thinking how three years in limbo hadn't impaired his shuttle flying abilities one bit. "It's just like riding a bike" he said to himself. Boone landed the shuttle near the Brazilian mountainside; a short walk from the cave Jennings and Irving were investigating when their signal died. He hoped he hadn't been too rash in assuming that they were in trouble. But Laura Jennings wasn't one to scream at just anything. Boone approached the cave entrance with his gun drawn, hoping it was an unnecessary precaution. Boone entered the cave and when his eyes adjusted to the darker interior he saw two bodies on the ground and six empty tomb- like Stasis Pods. 


	2. 2

Part Two  
  
Four Hours later  
  
J Street sat in the old Resistance headquarters talking to Renee Palmer over her shoulder as she did research on a possible Ativus attack.  
  
"When the husband got home and found his kitchen trashed and his wife missing it was assumed to be a simple kidnapping. Until the police looked at the security cam...Renee!" Street turned around to see Renee dozing at the table with her head on her arm.  
  
"You really should sleep more." Street whispered softly in Renee's direction, not wanting to wake her. Just then Street hard the soft humming sound that indicated the elevator was approaching. Street picked up the energy weapon that Renee had left by the computer and leveled it the elevator. The elevator dinged softly and the doors opened and the occupant was reveled.  
  
"This isn't exactly the reception I was expecting. Well, maybe from Renee, but not you, Street," William Boone monotoned.  
  
"Boone!" Street squealed as she tossed her gun on to the table and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Now that's more like it." Boone said. He returned her hug and then smiling, he untangled her arms from around his neck. Street led him further into the liar, putting her finger to her lips and indicating Renee's still sleeping form.  
  
"She isn't so big on the whole sleep thing; she's going to run herself ragged."  
  
"How is she doing, I mean really?" Boone asked as he watched Renee sigh in her sleep and adjust her head on her folded hands. He wanted to go to her and brush the tendrils of hair off her forehead, but decided against it. She might not be so tranquil if she woke up to find him standing over her.  
  
"You know Renee. She's fighting the Atavus however she can." Street looked at Boon quizzically. "If I know you, you didn't come all this way to ask me how Renee is. What's up, Boone?  
  
"I might as well not beat around the bush," Boone replied, suddenly serious. "Two of the members of my cell were investigating a possible hybrid chamber. They found five Atavus life signs and one human one in stasis. I was talking to them on my global and then...something happened, Street. When I got there they were both dead." When Boone looked up Street could see the pain in his eyes. "And the pods were all empty."  
  
"Oh, no. Boone I'm..." Street stopped with out completing her thought and placed her hand over Boone's larger one on the table.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Wait Boone, there was a human life sign?" Street's eyes widened in anticipation and understanding.  
  
"Oh my God." Street sat down in a nearby chair. "Liam."  
  
"How did you know?" Boone asked as he sat down next to Street.  
  
"Renee and I had always hoped that some how Liam survived, but we never..." 


	3. 3

Part Three  
  
Renee Palmer sat up straight in her chair.  
  
"Liam!" she exclaimed instinctively, and a little louder than she had  
intended.  
  
She looked groggily around the room, her gaze finally landing on  
William Boone.  
  
"What are you...What's going...Liam!" She exclaimed rubbing her eyes sleepily, as she attempted to focus. She turned her gaze to Street.  
  
"Street what's going on? I heard you talking about Liam," She said looking from Street to Boone and back again. "Didn't I?"  
  
"Boone, are you sure?" Street inquired not wanting to give Renee false hope.  
  
"The censors said Liam Kincaid. But not the same Liam I served in the SI war with. Care to explain?"  
  
"Renee, I think this one's in your court." Street differed. "I'm going to scan the Mothership. That's the only place that I can think they would take him."  
  
"Unless Howlyn had him killed." Boone volunteered halfheartedly, not surprised when both women leveled their glares on him.  
  
"Liam became Da'an's protector after you, well, died, Boone. He was part Kimera." Renee said. Suddenly she was completely awake.  
  
"Ha'gel?" Boone interrupted.  
  
"If you know the story, Boone, then why am I telling it?"  
  
"I don't. Sorry Renee. Please continue." Boone smiled halfheartedly, slightly amused by Renee's abruptness.  
  
"Liam became the leader of the Resistance after Jonathan Doors' ran for President." Renee continued "We worked together, unofficially." Renee turned a shade paler and slid back into her chair. Boone started to close the distance separating them but Renee rose again.  
  
"I need to go... I'll be right back" Renee forced the words out and then took her self on wobbly legs to the bathroom, where the content of her stomach promptly emptied itself into the sink.  
  
Part Five  
  
Liam woke up to find himself unable to move his arms. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, finding his eyesight blurry. He finally focused on the bioslurry ceiling that seemed to be so far above him.  
  
"How did I get to the mothership?" he wondered. The last thing he remembered was standing in the Stasis Pod before the volcano erupted. He tried to move his legs but found he didn't have the strength to push against the restraints holding him down. A voice broke into his half- frantic struggling.  
  
"Don't try to move Major Kinciad, you're still very weak." Agent Sandoval said. He moved purposively into Liam field of vision.  
  
"It's been a long time, Major. I expect you will be surprised at all the changes on the Earth."  
  
"A long time?" Liam voice involuntarily cracked as he spoke. "How long have I been unconscious?"  
  
"Eight months, Major." Sandoval  
  
"Eight months! The Taelons and Juridians. What happened? Did they successfully merge?" he asked. Liam was in shock. Eight Months! How could that be possible? He fervently hoped that Renee, Auger and Street had made it out of the volcano before it blew, but he wasn't about to ask Sandoval. He didn't think Sandoval had suddenly undergone a change of heart and wondered what was coming. Agent Sandoval stepped forward, leading another figure out of the shadows.  
  
"Major, meet Howlyn. He is the leader of the Atavus." 


	4. 4

Part Four  
  
"How well did you and Renee know Liam, Street?" Boone inquired. His eyes were focused on Renee's retreating back.  
  
"If he was only a business associate how did you know that I came here about him? It could have been anything. And why was Renee so upset?" he finished looking at Street, who averted her gaze.  
  
Street avoided his question.  
  
"How did you know to come to us? I know I never mentioned him and it hurts Renee too much to talk about it."  
  
"After I found the bodies and made arrangements, I did some research." Boone closed his eyes briefly. The loss of his friends still hadn't sunk in.  
  
"I discovered that this was not the Liam Kincaid I served with. And besides being Da'an's protector not very much was known about him. Then I found an article," Boone paused briefly before he continued.  
  
"The article explained why Renee resigned as Head of Doors International."  
  
Street paused as the computer continued its scan of the Mothership. Then she finally answered Boone's question.  
  
"It takes Renee a long time to trust anyone other than herself, you of all people should know that, Boone. When she finally let herself have faith in Liam, he became her polar north. They completed each other. She trusted him and cared for him. We both did." Street finally looked up and met Boone's questioning gaze.  
  
"When he died she buried all her feelings for him. We never talk about him, but I know she still feels guilty about his death."  
  
"I don't, Street." Renee said as she reentered the room. Her face was now slightly flushed, but she looked like she felt better.  
  
"I don't feel guilty. I know there was no way to stop it. It was his destiny, and not ours." "Maybe not." Street said as the computer started beeping, signaling the end of its search. Street turned to look at the computer, and then whirled back around.  
  
"Liam is on the Mothership, and he's alive!"  
  
"Oh. My. God." Renee said. She suddenly looked overwhelmed again.  
  
Boone had stood quietly listening throughout their conversation, but now he spoke.  
  
"I know what you are going to say, and I'm not going to argue with you. We need to go rescue him. But we are not going to blindly run up there and get ourselves killed. We need a plan."  
  
"But how is any of this possible?" Renee wondered, ignoring Boone words.  
  
"How could Liam be in a Stasis Chamber thousands of miles from the volcano?"  
  
"Boone, was there a portal in the camber?" Street inquired.  
  
"There was, actually. I assumed it was how they left." Boone answered.  
  
"Liam wouldn't leave willingly with a group of Atavus" Renee stated emphatically.  
  
"Wait a second," Street said, an idea forming in her mind. "What if Howlyn and the other aren't a product of the Taelon and Jaridian joining? What if they are the original Atavus?"  
  
"That would explain how Howlyn was on earth millions of years ago." Renee said.  
  
"What if Ma'el programmed the portal to switch the contents of the two Chambers, to protect them from the volcanic blast." Street puzzled  
  
"Then the Atavus formed by the Taelon's and Jaridian's could be alive on the Mothership." Boone was silent for a moment, trying to process it all. "We still need a plan."  
  
"I have one." Renee volunteered. She grabbed her jacket form the back of her chair and started for the door. "Boone, you and I go to the Mothership. Street, you stay here and monitor things. I distract Howlyn while Boone rescues Liam. "  
  
"No way," Boone said, as he grabbed Renee's arm and pulled her back a few steps. "I am not letting you go anywhere near Howlyn. If he doesn't kill you on the spot he'd do unthinkable things to you."  
  
"I can handle myself. It would be ten minutes tops. You get Liam out and contact me. I freeze Howlyn, we all make a run for the shuttle."  
  
Street noticed the intense look that passed between the two of them. Then she spoke up. "Renee, Will's right. This is the mother of all bad ideas."  
  
"Anybody have a better one?" Renee inquired, throwing up her arms in frustration. "All right, I win!"  
  
"Renee, this is still a bad idea, but I'm not letting you go by yourself. That would be suicide." Boone wasn't happy with the plan, but fighting with Renee was like trying to move a mountain. It was pointless.  
  
"Be careful," Street stated, "And bring Liam home alive." 


	5. 5

Part Five  
  
Liam woke up to find himself unable to move his arms. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, finding his eyesight blurry. He finally focused on the bioslurry ceiling that seemed to be so far above him.  
  
"How did I get to the mothership?" he wondered. The last thing he remembered was standing in the Stasis Pod before the volcano erupted. He tried to move his legs but found he didn't have the strength to push against the restraints holding him down. A voice broke into his half- frantic struggling.  
  
"Don't try to move Major Kinciad, you're still very weak." Agent Sandoval said. He moved purposively into Liam field of vision.  
  
"It's been a long time, Major. I expect you will be surprised at all the changes on the Earth."  
  
"A long time?" Liam voice involuntarily cracked as he spoke. "How long have I been unconscious?"  
  
"Eight months, Major." Sandoval  
  
"Eight months! The Taelons and Juridians. What happened? Did they successfully merge?" he asked. Liam was in shock. Eight Months! How could that be possible? He fervently hoped that Renee, Auger and Street had made it out of the volcano before it blew, but he wasn't about to ask Sandoval. He didn't think Sandoval had suddenly undergone a change of heart and wondered what was coming. Agent Sandoval stepped forward, leading another figure out of the shadows.  
  
"Major, meet Howlyn. He is the leader of the Atavus."  
  
"This is the great Liam Kincaid?" Howlyn sneered, eyeing him on the bed. "He will be the key to obtaining Renee Palmer?" Howlyn appraised Liam as he spoke.  
  
"What do you want with Renee?" Liam struggled against the restraints trying desperately to move.  
  
"She will make an excellent mate." Howlyn glowered.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Liam valiantly tried to raise himself into a sitting position but his weakness and the arm restraints held him firmly down.  
  
"Try not to struggle, Major. It will only make you weaker." Sandoval paused and smiled, not with out feeling. "You will not have to help us acquire Miss Palmer. Just lie on the bed and look vulnerable."  
  
"Broadcast on a worldwide frequency." Sandoval instructed the young volunteer at his post. "Unless Major Kincaid feels the inclination to give us Miss Palmer's global frequency?"  
  
Liam met Sandoval's gaze unflinchingly. "Go to Hell, Sandoval."  
  
"As I thought. Then proceed." Sandoval nodded at the volunteer's position. "Broadcast this, closed circuit." 


	6. 6

Part Six  
  
Renee Palmer twisted in her seat in the shuttle when her global activated itself. Boone temporarily stopped doing preflight checks on the shuttle to pick up his own beeping global. Sandoval's face appeared on both globals. Liam Kincaid was visible strapped to a bed behind him. Renee involuntarily gasped. Liam looked so weak and pail but he was still alive. But he was still Liam and just seeing him sent a new wave of resolve coursing through Renee. Liam strained, looking in her direction and for a second Renee could have sworn that he could see her too. But that wasn't possible. Liam wasn't actually there. The global signal only went one way.  
  
Boone paused for a second, looking from Renee's worried face to Liam's limp body on the global screen. "So this is Liam Kincaid." he thought to himself.  
  
"Miss Palmer, listen carefully. Liam Kincaid is alive but will only stay that way if you willingly deliver yourself to the Mothership."  
  
Liam managed to get one arm out of his restraints and sat half way up.  
  
"Renee, don't do it!" Liam implored before a team of medics moved in and sedated him.  
  
"You have one hour or Major Kincaid dies." Sandoval continued as if nothing had happened.  
  
Before Boone or Renee could react, both of their globals went blank.  
  
"No, Renee." Boone turned in his seat so he was facing Renee. He cut her off before she could even form the words. "No, we stick to the plan. But you will not be using yourself as bait." Renee started to object but she saw the steel in Boone's eyes and stopped.  
  
"This is Liam." She said gently, avoiding looking at Boone. "I would die for him."  
  
"You won't have to! We slip in, set off a bomb for a distraction and slip out with Liam in tow. No contact with anyone." Boone lifted Renee's chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "It's going to be all right."  
  
"If anything goes wrong, I'll turn myself over to Howlyn." Renee's voice was full of resolve that she wished she felt inside.  
  
"It won't come down to that." Boone sounded sure of himself but inside felt cold. Boone had lost everything that mattered to him once. He wasn't about to let anything happen to Renee.  
  
Part 7  
  
Renee remained silent the rest of the way to the Mothership. She was in shock, still trying to process all the events of the last few hours. Boone's return shocked her enough by itself. And Liam! Renee wasn't about to let herself believe that Liam was alive until he was in her arms. She tried not to think about it because thinking about it made it real, not some bizarre dream, but she couldn't get the image of Liam lying strapped to that bed out of her mind.  
  
As the shuttle rapidly approached the Mothership Renee broke the silence. "Here," she said reaching her hand out to Boone, handing him a small earpiece. "These are Street's newest model. They're strong enough to pick up everything anyone in the room says. We'll stay in touch." She said offering him a small smile.  
  
Boone turned slightly toward her and looked for a long moment. Then something in his eyes changed. Before Renee could put her finger on the difference, he gave her a halfhearted smile in return and turned his concentration back to piloting the shuttle. The Mothership rapidly became larger as the small shuttle approached. Boone eased the shuttle towards the shuttle bay. The Mothership opened its shuttle bay doors, recognizing the Talon energy signature. Boone skillfully landed the shuttle. As Renee strapped her small pack to her shoulders, Boone cloaked the shuttle.  
  
"This is it, Renee. No going back." he said touching her arm.  
  
Renee ignored his statement. "I'll go to E deck and set this baby off." Renee said, patting the bomb in her pack. "Think you can find the medical bay?" she said guardedly, brushing by Boone.  
  
"I think I can manage it." Boone said, slightly bemused.  
  
"That's where Street scans last located Liam." Renee stated. "The bomb has a forty second timer. That should give me enough time to set it off and get clear. I should be able to set off the bomb before you get to Liam."  
  
"Renee, be careful." Boone grabbed her arm and gave it a squeeze  
  
"Am I ever not?" Renee asked, giving Boone a small smile. 


	7. 7

Part 7  
  
Renee remained silent the rest of the way to the Mothership. She was in shock, still trying to process all the events of the last few hours. Boone's return shocked her enough by itself. And Liam! Renee wasn't about to let herself believe that Liam was alive until he was in her arms. She tried not to think about it because thinking about it made it real, not some bizarre dream, but she couldn't get the image of Liam lying strapped to that bed out of her mind.  
  
As the shuttle rapidly approached the Mothership Renee broke the silence. "Here," she said reaching her hand out to Boone, handing him a small earpiece. "These are Street's newest model. They're strong enough to pick up everything anyone in the room says. We'll stay in touch." She said offering him a small smile.  
  
Boone turned slightly toward her and looked for a long moment. Then something in his eyes changed. Before Renee could put her finger on the difference, he gave her a halfhearted smile in return and turned his concentration back to piloting the shuttle. The Mothership rapidly became larger as the small shuttle approached. Boone eased the shuttle towards the shuttle bay. The Mothership opened its shuttle bay doors, recognizing the Talon energy signature. Boone skillfully landed the shuttle. As Renee strapped her small pack to her shoulders, Boone cloaked the shuttle.  
  
"This is it, Renee. No going back." he said touching her arm.  
  
Renee ignored his statement. "I'll go to E deck and set this baby off." Renee said, patting the bomb in her pack. "Think you can find the medical bay?" she said guardedly, brushing by Boone.  
  
"I think I can manage it." Boone said, slightly bemused.  
  
"That's where Street scans last located Liam." Renee stated. "The bomb has a forty second timer. That should give me enough time to set it off and get clear. I should be able to set off the bomb before you get to Liam."  
  
"Renee, be careful." Boone grabbed her arm and gave it a squeeze  
  
"Am I ever not?" Renee asked, giving Boone a small smile. 


	8. 8

Part 8  
  
Renee and Boone left the shuttlebay going in opposite directions. Running down the hall, Boone felt an odd sensation of familiarity. The Mothership itself hadn't changed at all during his three missing years. Being on it felt oddly right even under the circumstances. "Where's a Taelon when you need one?" Boone murmured to himself as her ran down a dim corridor. The lack of Volunteers made the passageways seem dark and eerie. Boone reached the Medical Bay and flattened him self against a wall just outside the doors as he caught his breath. Just then he heard an explosion and felt the ship shudder gently. "Good girl, Renee." Boone muttered to him self.  
  
"I know I'm good." Renee voice answered in his ear.  
  
"Street's amazing." Boone said touching the tiny earpiece in his right ear. "Remind me to tell her that I'm impressed with her new toy."  
  
"Oh, don't tell her. She'll get a head as big as Auger's." Renee answered laughingly. "OK, I'm headed in your direction." She finished.  
  
"Go back to the shuttle, Renee. I can handle this."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive. Go!" Boone answered. Suddenly the doors to the medical bay flew open and five volunteers poured out, obviously responding to the explosion. Boone kept himself flattened against the wall, just out of sight. They ran around the corner and Boone spotted one remaining volunteer.  
  
Boone entered the medical bay and hit the last volunteer in the back of the head with his gun. "Sorry about that." he said to the unconscious man, as he lowered him onto the ground. Boone spotted Liam laying a few meters away still strapped to a bed. Boone quickly closed the distance between them and started to unfasten the unconscious man's restraints.  
  
"Wake up, Kincaid. I'm getting you out of here." Boone said, lightly shaking Liam's shoulders.  
  
Boone felt cold metal being pressed onto the back of his neck.  
  
"Not so fast, Mr. Boone." Ronald Sandoval said abruptly, stepping out of the shadows and making Boone jump slightly. "Now step away from the Major and put your hands where I can see them." he continued.  
  
Boone inched away from Liam's side and slowly turned to face Sandoval.  
"And where would the lovely Miss Palmer be, Boone? Back at the shuttle?" Sandoval asked smugly. A volunteer appeared in the doorway and Sandoval addressed him over his shoulder.  
  
"Go to the shuttle bay. Find Miss Palmer and bring her here. Go!" Sandoval finished with an annoyed jerk of his head.  
  
"You won't get Renee. I told her to wait ten minutes and then leave with out me." Boone bluffed, steadily meeting Sandoval's gaze.  
  
"Miss Palmer won't leave you. She cares for you too much." Sandoval said condescendingly. "Oh, and before you can alert her, hand over that communicator."  
  
Boone removed it from his ear and softly swearing, dropped it into Sandoval's outstretched hand. He could still hope that Renee had heard what was going on, but he wasn't going to bet on it. Boone decided that he needed to get Liam out of there, and fast.  
  
"Nurse!" Sandoval called, beckoning over the Medic from the corner of the room. "Wake up Major Kincaid. I want him alert when Howlyn and Miss Palmer arrive." Sandoval instructed her.  
  
The nurse injected something into Liam's arm and he jerked slightly and woke up. For the second time that day, Liam opened his eyes and looked around. He felt groggy, but he was able to move all of his limbs again. He realized that the restraints previously holding him down were missing and he sat up, but was still unable to stand.  
  
"Major Kincaid, meet William Boone." Agent Sandoval's voice broke into his fog.  
  
"I wish this was under better circumstances, Major. Street's told me a lot about you." Boone said, tensely. Boone stretched his hand towards Liam but Sandoval waved his gun at him slightly and he stopped.  
  
"I thought you were dead, Boone. I went to your funeral." Liam said confusedly.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Boone returned.  
  
"Howlyn will be most pleased. He wanted Miss Palmer and it seems he will be getting all three of you." Sandoval said, obviously enjoying himself.  
  
"If you hurt Renee, I'll kill you, Sandoval." Liam said vehemently.  
  
"I believe Miss Palmer is fine at the moment, but you really should ask Mr. Boone. He has been sleeping with her for.... How long now, Boone?" Sandoval asked.  
  
Liam's head snapped sharply to the side and he watched for Boone reaction. Liam desperately wanted Boone to deny having a relationship with Renee. But the seconds dragged on and Boone impassive face showed no signs of responding. Liam felt a surge of resentment towards Boone and then quickly buried it, knowing he had no right to judge Boone. It wasn't like Renee belonged to him.  
  
Sandoval waited a moment for Boone's answer, and when he sensed it wasn't going to come, he continued. "You didn't expect Miss Palmer to wait eight months for you, did you, Major Kincaid?"  
  
All through the conversation Boone had been edging farther away from Liam's bed angling so that to keep a gun trained on him, Sandoval had to turn his back to the door. As if on cue Renee appeared in the doorway with her gun pointed at the back of Sandoval's head. "Drop the gun, Sandy. Or I'll splatter you brains all over the walls."  
  
Sandoval lowered his gun to the floor; he was outnumbered three to one.  
  
"You couldn't have gotten here thirty seconds ago?" Boone inquired. He helped Liam get off the bed and gingerly put an arm around his shoulder to support him.  
  
"I save your butt and you bitch about my timing?" Renee raised her eyebrows at him as she spoke. She used the restraints to fasten Sandoval to the bed and the returned to Liam's side. She put her arm around Liam's waist, despite his protests, and she and Boone supported him as they ran for the shuttle.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay in the shuttle? Hey, not that I'm complaining." Boone countered good-naturedly.  
"You haven't figured out that Renee never takes orders from anyone?" Liam asked Boone.  
  
"Did she ever listen to you?" Boone asked. He was half joking but there was a note of challenge in his tone that Liam didn't miss.  
  
"Only once." Liam said, suddenly serious. He turned head to look at Renee but she turned her face away. For a second Renee was overwhelmed by memories of leaving Liam in the volcano eight months ago. Liam had told her to go and she'd left, but she had always regretted it.  
  
"Look how that turned out." Renee replied after collecting herself. She took a deep breath and forced a lighthearted tone into her voice. "I listen to you one and you disappear for eight months."  
  
An armed volunteer came around the corner and Renee moved away form Liam's side. She drew her gun and fired and the volunteer fell to the ground behind them. But instead of returning to Liam's side Renee opted to let Boone support Liam and she ran on ahead, putting distance between herself and the object of her conflicting emotions.  
  
"What about the Taelon's?" Liam asked Boon as they reached the shuttle. "They're gone." Boone answered. Boone entered the shuttle to find Renee already at the helm. Liam hesitated at the door, not wanting to leave yet.  
  
"We have to go now!" Boone called. On the shuttle with safety in sight Boone felt a renewed sense of urgency. Liam hesitated a second more before entering the shuttle and strapping himself into the passenger seat.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Renee asked tensely.  
  
"Let's go." Boone said with false brightness. He settled himself in for an uncomfortable ride back to earth. Liam silently stared straight ahead, the events of the day taking their toll on him. 


	9. 9

Part Nine  
  
Liam and Renee sat side by side on a bed in the room at resistance headquarters that Renee and Street had moved all of Liam's things into. For a long moment they just sat neither saying anything but each drawing comfort from the other's presence. Finally Renee broke the silence.  
  
"You should be able to find something to wear. Street and I moved all your stuff into here." Renee moved to one of the boxes and withdrew Liam's favorite leather jacket.  
  
"It helped to keep your things close. It made you seem less far away." Renee said softly. "I'll say. It's a Liam shrine in here." Liam said with a small smirk on his face.  
  
Renee giggled. "Don't get too big of a head, flyboy." Renee replied coyly. Liam grabbed Renee playfully and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"So I take it you missed me?" Liam said as he moved his head closer to Renee's.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Renee answered demurely. She moved her head instinctively closer to Liam's until their lips touched. Suddenly Renee felt her entire world spinning, with the only point anchoring her to the earth the sweet pressure of Liam's lips against hers. Hands entwined behind necks each memorizing the feeling of hair, necks, shoulders. Renee lost conscious track of how much time was passing but after what could have been hours or mere seconds she pulled back and turned toward Liam. He could see tears glittering in her eyes.  
  
"Liam, I..." Renee started but Liam stopped her.  
  
"Shush. You don't have to explain." Liam said as her pulled Renee in to his arms and lowered them both into a sitting position on the bed.  
  
"I want to." Renee responded, pulling away slightly but not leaving the comfort of Liam's arms.  
  
"Liam, do you feel like you've been away eight months?" Renee inquired.  
  
"I don't know." He answered. I have these two conflicting feelings. One half of me feels like the last time I saw you was yesterday. But at the same time I feel like it's been years since I've seen your smile, heard your voice."  
  
"Liam you have to understand. For me it's been eight months. At first I devoted all my time to finding you. I searched for months. I used Doors International resources; I even took a submarine down to the bottom of the ocean to find you. But I let the Atavus out. I was so lost. I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I didn't think. I devoted myself to getting rid of the Atavus. But then Boone walked into my life." As Renee spoke Liam moved to interrupt her but she placed a gentle finger on his lips.  
  
"Let me say this while I still can." Renee implored him.  
  
"He was so strong and focused and he wanted the Atavus gone as much as I did. I depended on him. But he left. Twice. Liam, I care for him. I'm sorry." She finished as Liam pulled away from her and stood up.  
  
"Liam, listen to me." She said as she pulled him around to face her.  
  
"Before I lost you, I loved you Liam. More than I've ever let myself love anyone before. And when I though you were dead, I was lost. But he made sense to me. Liam, I'm sorry." She finished.  
  
"Renee, you don't have to apologize. We were never...you don't owe me anything. Liam said. He took a few steps away and turned away from her. After a moment he turned back around.  
  
"Renee, what do you want? I mean, who do you want?" he asked his voice dropping to a level Renee had to strain to hear.  
  
"I don't know." Renee answered.  
  
"And I don't want you to decide right now. I'll be here for you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Liam reached out and gave Renee's arm a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"I guess I should leave you to change your clothes." Renee said as she gave Liam a half-hearted smile.  
  
"And Liam?" she said from the doorway.  
  
"I missed you." She finished with a small smile and then she was gone. 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

William Boone sat down on an orange couch in the Resistance Headquarters. The couch was ornate and gaudy, obviously left over form the days when Auger had lived there. But when it came right down to it, it was still a couch and sitting beat pacing in circles. Boone was tired but he didn't want to leave before he talked to Renee. She was with Liam now and he could hear soft voices talking on the other side of the wall. It seemed strange to Boone that whoever had designed the headquarters hadn't bothered to soundproof the walls. Boone heard Liam say something he couldn't make out and then Renee's tinkling laugh, a sound he had never heard before. Renee was always so serious, like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and in a way Boone decided she did. Then the voices stopped and Boone tried to think of anything other that what might be going on in that room. He didn't have to wait long as Renee left and closed the door behind her. She spotted Boone on the couch and came to sit on the far end. She tucked her legs under herself and sat down, leaning her back against the armrest in a way that had her facing Boone.

"Liam's changing," Renee said by way of explanation. "Street and I saved his old clothes. We couldn't bear to throw them away."

"And you're not in there watching the show?" Boone asked with the slightest tinge of jealousy in his voice. Renee shot him a wounded look and he quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was uncalled for." When Renee made no mover to respond, Boone changed the subject. "Do you ever think maybe the universe is playing with us?" he asked her.

"How so?" Renee countered leaning towards him a little bit.

"Maybe none of this was ever supposed to happen. Maybe the Taelons were never supposed to involve humanity in their war with the Juridians. Maybe thousands of people weren't supposed to die. Maybe my wife wasn't supposed to die and you and I should have never met," Boone finished slowly, gauging Renee's response to his words.

"Liam would have never been born," Renee said slowly.

"Oh, Liam would have been born," J Street piped up from where she had been half hiding across the room. "Liam's too good looking not to have been born." Street giggled when both Boone and Renee turned to give her evil looks. "I'm going to go see if Liam needs some help getting dressed." Street finished teasingly as she scampered across the room, leaving them to their conversation.

"Renee, I'm leaving. I want to let you and Liam start over. I'm not going to stand in your way," Boone stated, the resolve visible on his face.

"It's my life. Don't I get a choice in the matter?" Renee asked passionately. Boone stood up and Renee pursued him across the room, grabbing his arm and making him face her.

"Renee, it's not that I don't love you. I do. You make more sense than anything has since I've been back." Boone said, reaching out to cup the side of Renee's face with his hand. He watched as tears formed in her eyes and fell unbidden. "But I can't let you stay with me out of gratitude, or habit, or something misguided, when I know how much you care about him."

"But don't I get a choice?" Renee asked. When it became clear Boone wasn't going to respond Renee put her hand on the back of Boone's neck and as if magnetized their heads came closer together stopping with their lips just inches apart.

"No, you don't." Boone broking the moment as he answered Renee's all but forgotten question. "You don't get a choice. I'm sorry."

"I don't think anyone should leave." Liam stated as he moved in to the room. His gaze settled on Renee and she jumped back from Boone as if she'd been burned. Boone stood silently, gauging Liam's intentions.

"Right now the four of us in this room are the front line against the Atavus," Liam continued. "We all need to stay here and fight. And then later, we can sort out the rest of our lives."

"I can live with that." Boone answered slowly. He looked at Renee who nodded resolutely. All trace of emotion had vanished from her face and only the perfectly manicured mask remained.

After a moment Street broke the silence by pulling Liam over to her computer and showing him the latest information. After a few moments their light banter filled the emptiness of the room.

"Boone, Renee, come look at this!" Street exclaimed. As they joined the others at the screen Boone had a realization. They were going to find a way. Despite all the challenges behind them, the worst might be still ahead. But they would not stop until they found a solution, what ever it might be.

Fin


End file.
